BELOVED
by Divinely Insane
Summary: Gaara opened his eyes and seen Lee leaning over him,Gaara started blushing,then he whispered.Um...I'm laying on something hard.Lee laid down on top of Gaara,which made Gaara's blush deepen.Lee rested his chin on his hands and whispered.realy? Me two.
1. Chapter 1

BELOVED. 

Lee stoped and ran behind a tree.He was memerized,unable to look away as Gaara walked by.'He's back in the village?But why?'Lee thought to himself as he watched Gaara walk by.He didnt seem to see Rock Lee.Lee steped out from behind the tree and balled up his fist."I will challenge you Gaara,and this time i shall not lose.""Is that a promise Lee?"Rock Lee spun around."Gai sensei!When did you get here?""Just now!So lee,is that a promise?""Yes gai sensei.That is a promise.I will challenge Gaara and this time i will not lose."Gai sensei smiled,and chuckled alittle."Do you hear that Gaara,the next time you see Lee,he will be the winner.Isn't right Lee.""Yes Gai sensei."Gai and lee both gave eachother a thumps up and a smile.

"Alright lee,go and enjoy your youth."Lee bowed his head."Yes gai sensei."With that Lee took off in the direction of Gaara.

'That Lee.He is a good boy thow.'Gai sensei thought to himself,before he left back to his own buissness.'So.What is Gaara doing back here?'Lee thought to himself as he walked threw the village.Lee was so deep in thought,that he wasnt watching were he was going.

One minute Lee was walking lost in his thoughts,and then he was suddenly throw backwards and landed flat on the ground.

"That hurt you know.""I'm sorry sir.It was my falt.I wasnt watching were i was going."Lee apologized to the old the man.The old man looked at Lee for a second,"You should start watching were you are going.""Y-Yes sir.I will.""Hmph."Was all the old man said before he left.

Lee stood up and brushed himself off,an started walking again.

"I will return when i feel like!I have permission to be here and i dont intend to leave untill i get what i came here for!Is that clear!"A women screamed.

'I know that voice.I'v heard it before.But who is it.'Lee thought as he neared the house that all the screaming came from.'This is Shikamaru's house.But who was-"

Lee stoped.He had gotten his answer.Gaara came walking out,follwed by Temari."Now go and I'll come back as soon as get a rematch with Shikamaru."Temari went back in side and slamed the door,leaveing Gaara standing infront of the door.

Gaara was glaring at the door,then he turned his head and stared at Lee.Gaara's exspression Changed from glaring to surprised and some what happy.

Then it went back to glaring as he turned around and started walking away from Lee.

'Was he surprised to see me?'Lee started walking and soon came across naruto and saskue who were sparing with echother just inside of the woods.

"Oh,hi Lee."Naruto was the first to see him."hn"Was all saskue said."Hello Naruto and Saskue.Do you know why Gaara his back here in the village?"

"No,why?His he starting something with you?"Saskue said."If he is i'll just beat him like i did last time."Naruto replied.

"No he isnt starting anything,I was just wondering.Alright i'll see you guys later."Lee waved good bye as he left.

About ten minutes later,Lee came to another clearing.This one was empty,so he jumped onto the nearest tree branch,and sat their leting his left leg dangle down,while his right leg was up on the tree branch.He leaned back,with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes for moment.

When Lee opened his eyes,he realized he had fallen asleep.'It's dark already?I must have fallen a sleep for a few hours.'Lee jumped down from the tree and started walking back home.

Lee was about half way out of the woods when he seen some movement out of the corner of his eye,so he quickly ducked behind a tree.

Gaara was walking throw the woods,and stoped in front the tree Lee was hiding behind.

Lee just looked at Gaara.He was mesmerized by his looks.

Gaara was standing still,with the moonlight washing overing him,bathing him in pale silver light.'He looks so sad,and lonely.I feel for him,but at the same time i feel like i want to hold him in my arms and never let him go.Am i attracted to him?'

Lee shook that thought out of his head real quick.'No i am not gay.I will challenge Garra and win.I will make you proud Gai sensei.'

Gaara turned his attention towards the moon,and got a far off look on his face.

"Well.Are you going to come out or do you plan on staying behind that tree all night?"Gaara said,while still looking at the moon.

'Shit.He must have seen go behind it.Well i guess i'll just challenge him now since he already know i'm here.'

Lee came out from behind the tree and stood about 2ft from Gaara.He pointed at Gaara,"I Rock Lee challenge you Gaara,to a rematch.Here and know,this time i will defeat you." 'How was that Gai sensei.'Lee thought to himself.

Author's note:This is my first fanfic i have written,so please reveiw and tell me what you think.If i get enough good reveiw's i'll write chapter 2.But if dont then i wont.Tell me what you think,and give me ways to improve it or some suggestion's on what you would like to see happen between Gaara and Lee.All criticism is welcome,good and bad.(sorry if anything is misspelled,i dont have word processor).


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took awhile,but i had trouble trying to get the begining,alittle bit of writer's block,just couldnt get my mind away from the lemon(s) that will be on the up coming chaps. 

BELOVED chapter 2

Gaara turned around,and faced Lee.He blinked once and turned back to face the moon again."Go away.I do not wish to fight you,but if you really want to fight i will fight you."

'But i would be going against my own feelings towards you.'Garra thought to himself.

"I do Gaara.I really want to fight you,and i'm not leaving untill i get a rematch."Lee stood there refusing to move.

"Alright then.Have it your way."Gaara turned around to face Lee and sent some of his sand towards him.

Rock Lee jumped to the side,barely geting out of the way,before a wall of sand came crashing down onto the ground.

Lee grabed a kunie and tried to defend against Gaara's sand as best as he could.

Gaara watched Lee's every movement.Lee started running around Gaara,who never took his eyes of the tai jutsu master.

'I remember this.He did the same thing in the preliminaries during the chunin exams.'Gaara thought as a small twisted smile played across his lips.

"You wont be able to get me with that same move twice Lee."Gaara hissed.

Gaara made his sand shift and go in the opposite direction and caught Lee by surprise.

Lee tried to get away,but the sand caught his leg before he even had a chance.

Gaara wraped Lee up in sand and left only his head uncovered."So,you thought you were going to win this time."A devilish grin spread across his lips."Looks like i am the victor yet again."

Gaara leaned close into Lee's face,and a very light blush came across Gaara's face.

Gaara turned around and released Lee."I'm feeling generous,i will let you live."

The sand that was around Lee released him.Lee stood behind Gaara,a stunned look on his face.

"Why,why would you let me live Gaara?"Lee asked taking a step forward.

"Because i,i,"Gaara shook his head.'Why cant i tell him how i feel.Why cant i tell him that i love him.Why?!'Gaara thought to himself.

Lee stepped up to Gaara and laid a hand on his shoulder."It's ok,you can tell me anything Gaara.I would realy like to be your friend."Lee felt Gaara stiffen at the word friend.

'What is he thinking about.'Lee thought to himself.Gaara turned around,and looked at Lee.

They locked onto echothers eyes and Lee felt a tug at his heart.With out think Lee reached out with his hand,and caressed Gaara's cheek.Gaara leaned into his hand,and closed his eyes.

'His hand is so warm and caring.God Lee,i love you,i just dont know how to tell you.'Gaara thought.

Lee pulled his hand away,and Gaara opened his eyes.A light blush came over the both of them.

Lee took a step closer,Gaara took a step back."I,i have to go."Gaara said,then he turned and took off.

Lee stood there for a moment longer,before he shook his head.'Why did i do that.'He thought,before he went home.

A/N:sorry it's alittle short,but i had to force that out of my mind.For give me for it bein short,i'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. Chapter 3

BELOVED 

chapter 3

Gaara found a small clearing deep in the woods.

He sat down on the grass and sighed,as he brought his gaze to the stary night sky.

'Lee...' Gaara thought to himself.'Oh,how i want to hold you in my arms,pull you close and leave butterfly kiss on your skin.God how i ache to touch you,and feel you.I want to feel myself deep in side of your tight hole.I long to hear you scream my name to the stars above,when you finally reach your climax.Lee...'Gaara shook his head,and laid on the grass."I cant think that way.He might not even feel the same way as i do.Lee."Gaara stood up and brushed himself off.

He looked at the stars for a few more minutes before he left.

Lee was awoken by a light tapping at his window.

Slowly he got out of bed and opened the window.Before he had a chance to move Gaara had knocked him down on the floor with his lips on Lee's.

Lee's eyes went wide,but he slowly closed them as he kissed Gaara back.Lee felt Gaara's tongue run across his bottom lip asking to enter.

Lee granted him his wish and let him enter.Gaara sliped his tongue in and begain exploring every inch of Lee's mouth.

Soon their tongue's begain to battle.Gaara had won in the end.

Lee bit down on Gaara tongue telling him that he needed some air.

They pulled away panting.Gaara leaned down and nipped at Lee's throught earning a moan.

Gaara looked in Lee's eyes and whispered "Lee i love you."Lee had a surprised look on his face.

But quickly recovered."I love you as well Gaara."Lee wraped his hands around Gaara's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"Gaara i want you inside of me."

"Are you sure Lee?I wont lie to you,it will hurt you."

Lee shook his head."I dont care,i love you Gaara,i want you in me.I trust you."

Gaara grined and brought their lips together once again.

Lee heard a knock at his door,which had brought him out of his dream.

The knock came again."I'm on my way."Lee stood up and streched.'Why was i just dreaming about Gaara?'

Lee opened the door to find TenTen standing there.

"Morning Lee.""Good morning TenTen.Can i help you with something?"

"Gai sensei sent me to get you,we have a mission."

"Alright.I will be out in a moment."

Lee shut the door and got dressed.'Gaara.'Lee's thoughst came back to his dream.

He finished geting dressed and met TenTen,outside and they left.

"Gaara,i will go back when i am ready."Temari told her younger brother as walked threw konoha.

"But temari you do not belong here.We need to go back to our village."

Temari sighed and looked at Gaara."I told you,i have permisson to be here and i will leave when i am ready to leave."

"Fine.But i am not going to leave with out you."

"Ok then.When i am ready to go,i will let you know."

"Temari tell me one thing."

"Hmmm."

"Why do you want to stay here.I want the truth."

"Well,um...you see..."

"If you are to embarrassed to tell me,then dont worry about."

They walked in silence untill they went their separate ways.

Lee came back from their misson completely drained of his energy.

"I am so tired."Lee collapsed down on his bed.He sighed then got up.

He walked to his bathroom and proceded to take a shower.

Once he got out he wraped his towel around his waist,and left his bathroom.

Gaara was passing by when out of the corner of his eye,he seen Lee walk by his window with nothing but a towel on.

Gaara jumped onto the roof of a near by house and watched Lee,his nose threatening to bleed as he watch his crush.

'His well muscled chest,it looks so good.Oh how i would love to tast you right now Lee.'Gaara thought as he licked his lips.

Lee felt like some one was watching him,so he walked over to the window and looked out.

He didnt see any one,so he shruged the feeling off and brought the curtin down over the window.

Lee quickly got dressed and went to get some thing to eat,then he went out for a walk.

Gaara hid in the shadows when Lee looked out the window.'Damn why did you have to put the curtin down.'He thought.

Gaara sighed and jumped down from the roof,and walked into the woods.

Gaara walked for what seemed like an eternity,untill he came across a small spring.

No one was around so Gaara striped down to his black boxers and went for a swim.

Lee was just walking in the woods when he heard some water being splashed,so he went to check it out.

He hide behind a tree when he seen some cloths on the ground.His eyes slowly drifted to the spring.

Lee's eyes went wide when he seen who was swiming.

'That muscular chest,thows light blue eyes,that firey blood red hair,Gaara.'Lee thought.

He watched Gaara as he swam,all the while his pants were geting tighter.

The water ran down Gaara's chest,and his hair was matted to his face.

Gaara dove under water,and came back up moments later.

He swam back on to the shore and laid down on the grass.

'If only Lee was here.'A small smiled played at the corner of his lips,as he thought about Lee.

Lee just couldnt tear his gaze away from Gaara.'He looks so good.'Lee thought to himself.

Something at Lee's side caught his attention.

He looked over and found out that it was a piece of rope.

He picked it up and looked over at Gaara,who was laying on the grass with his eyes shut.

An evil grin spread out across Lee's face,as an idea came to him.

He quickly yet quitly walked up behind Gaara.

Gaara was unaware of the person that was walking up behind him,he was to lost in his own fantasies to even notice.

A/N:Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.There will be a lemon coming up in a chapter or two havent decided when.I will have the next one up as soon as i get it written down.


	4. Chapter 4

BELOVED

chapter 3

recap(just a quik sum,of last chap.):We left of with Gaara laying on the grass,unaware of some one comeing up behind him.

sorry if anything is misspelled or if it's missing some words.I was extremly hyper when i wrote this those i dont know what i had writen.

Lee reached Gaara with out him(Gaara)knowing he(Lee)was there.Slowly,Lee bent down and tied Gaara's hands together above his head.

Gaara was unaware of what Lee was doing,so he continued to daydream.

Lee slowly went in front of Gaara and just stared at him for a moment.

Gaara,(at geting the feeling that he was being watched) opened his eyes and started to blush,when he seen Lee staring at him.

Gaara tried to move his hands,but found he couldnt so he just stared at Lee.

Lee laid down and rested his chin an the palm of his hands,brought his face only inchs away from Gaara's,and smiled at him.

Gaara's blush deepened,and his pants had goten tighter as their breaths mingled togther.

"...I lay on something hard"Gaara said,as his blush deepened even more(if that is even possible)

Lee smiled,"Really?So do i."Lee brought his lips to Gaara's in a passionate kiss.

Gaara felt Lee's tongue run across his bottom lip asking for enternce.

Gaara opened his mouth and let Lee in to explore.

Their tongues battled echother,and Gaara moaned into the kiss,makeing Lee smile,before he pulled away.

"You enjoy that dont you?"Lee whispered softly into Gaara's ear.

Without waiting for an answer,Lee bent his head down and started kissing Gaara's neck.

The red head closed his eyes and moaned.Lee bit down on the nape of Gaara's neck,then licked the spot he had just bit.

He slowly traveled down his soon to be lover's neck down to his chest,where he left love bits all over.

Traveling back up to his face,Lee lightly niped at Gaara's ear.Gaara was sweating all over from his own sweat and Lee's tongue.

"God Lee."Gaara screamed as Lee begain to grind their groins togther.

Lee smiled,and begain to take his green jumpsuit of.

Then he worked his way down Gaara's stomach and took his black boxers of revealing his harden member.

Lee bent his head and lightly swirled his tongue around the weeping head of Gaara's shaft,earing a pleasureable moan out of Gaar,which only succeeded in makeing Lee even harder.

He then slide his tongue across his slit licking at the pre cum.

Lee had to grab Gaara's hips and hold them down,in order to keep him from thrusting upwords with his hips.

Lee brought Gaara's member into his mouth,and ran his tongue up and down the shaft,making Gaara scream once again.

He bobed his head up and down.Gaara bucked his hips upwards,Lee felt himdo this and kept a tighter grip on his hips.

"Lee!!"Gaara screamed,as Lee deep throughted him.This only made him smile,and begain humming.

screams of pleasure erupted from Gaara's mouth."Again."He demanded.Lee did as he was told.

"Lee i'm gona cum."Lee pulled back and looked at Gaara,who just gave him a pouting look."W-Why did y-you stop."Lee smiled."Because,i wanna cum with you."

Lee pulled his light blue boxers off and laid on top of Gaara.

He took both of their erections and put them togther in his hand.

Which he then begain to pump them slowly,but soon geting faster,and faster,and they both begain to groan.

It wasnt long untill they both begain to reach their climax."Lee.""Gaara."They both screamed to the heavens above,as they came togther all over echother'stomachs,and in Lee's hand.

Lee colapsed on top of Gaara,both panting,Gaara pressed his lips to Lee's.

It only lasted a second,then Gaara pulled away,and rolled over ontop of Lee.

"Some one is coming."Gaara used his sand to break the rope,then he quickly gathered his cloths and dissapered.

Lee was stunded for a quick second,but got his head together and ran into the spring.

Only moments later,Sasuke and Naruto came walking up.

"Oh hi bushy brow."Naruto called out.Sasuke didnt say athing.

"Hello Naruto,Sasuke.What was brought you two here?"He asked,hopeing they didnt hear him and Gaara.

"We just came here to a little swim after training."Sasuke replied.

"Ya do you mind if we join you?"Naruto.

"Not at all.I was just about ready to get out."Lee responed,releaved that they didnt know what him and Gaara had done.

Sasuke and Naruto striped down to their boxer's amd jumped in.Lee took this opportunity to grap his cloths and leave.

Gaara found a nice quit spot and put his cloths back on.'Lee,why did you do that?Not that i didnt enjoy it,but dont get it?'Gaara thought to himself.

He laid down on the grass and looked at the sky.His thoughts drifted back to his encounter with Lee.

He smiled at that thought."Oh how my body responded to your touch.No one's every been able to that to me...Thats it.Next time i see you,i'm going to tell you how i feel."He said to himself.

He continued to look at the sky for a little longer,before he got up and left.

Lee stoped when he felt he was far enough from Naruto and Sasuke.

He quickly got dressed and headed home,letting his mind wonder to what had just happened between him and Gaara.

'I cant belive i did that.God i hope he isnt mad at me.But i love him,i know i do.'

Lee soon came to his place.He went inside showered and laid down on his back,on his bed,with one leg straight,the other bent,and both hands behind his head.

"Thats it.I am going to find you tommarow and confess my love to you Gaara."Lee sighed,and closed his eyes.

'I hope you feel the same way i do.'He thought to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N:Ok ya,i know this chap sucked,and the fluffy wasnt at all that good,but in the next chapy,you will get a lemon,plus a slight sasuxnaru,and shikaxtemari yaoi,and hentai.The lemon will be better then this fluffy i promise you that much.Ok thats all for now,hope you enjoyed this chapter(even if it was kinda crappy,and i'm sorry for that.) 


	5. Chapter 5

BELOVED 

chapter 5

(gaara pov)

He's walkng threw the village looking for his crush.'Lee were are you?I figured you would have been up by now'(it's late morning and Lee is know were to be found).

Gaara hung his head and sighed.'Well i guess i'll go and check the woods and see if he's out there training.'He thought to himself,and headed of towards the woods.

(lee pov)

He slowly rolled over,and slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"He glanced at the clock,it read 10:45

Lee quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed.

'I have never slept so late.Oh i hope i can find you Gaara.'Lee thought to himself as he ran outside.

Lee's walking around the village trying to find Gaara."Were are you Gaara?"He said aloud,not careing who heard him.

Lee wandered around and soon found himself walking threw the woods.

He heard some one scream some one's name,but he couldnt make it out.

As he got closer,he recognized the voice.'Thats Temari."Lee whispered."But who is she with and why."He got his answer as soon as he walked up on them.

"Oh Shikamaru."Temari screamed.

Shikamaru had Temari pinned up against a tree both of their cloths were laying all over the ground,Temari had her arms wraped around Shikamaru's neck,and her legs around his waist.

He was kissing on her kneck,will thrusting into her.

Lee turned around (his back faceing them)and coughed.

Temari was the first to look up.She started blushing,and then Shikamaru turned to see what she was blushing about.

"Lee!Um...well...you didnt see anything did you?"Temari asked nervously.

"I'll say i didnt,have eaither of you seen Gaara?"

"No."Shikamaru replied."Why are you looking for my younger brother?"

"I have to talk to him,thats all."Lee said,glade his back was turned to them other wise the would have been able to see a little blush come over him.

"Ah man,this is really becameing a drag."Shikamaru said,while rolling his head back.

"Well,if you find him,please dont tell him about us."Temari asked.

"Dont worry Temari,i wont tell him."Lee said,and then he left,once again,trying to find Gaara.

(gaara pov)

'I cant find him anywhere.'Gaara thought.He stoped,and leaned up against a tree.

He slowly raised his head and watched the clouds float by.

'This is something that lazy good for nothing Shikamaru would do.'Gaara sighed and slide down the tree,letting himself get lost in his own thoughts.

(lee pov)

Lee was jumping from tree branch to tree branch,when he heard some one talking.

So he headed towards the voices.

"Naruto." 'Thats sasuke.Mabye he'll know where Gaara is.'Lee quickly went in the direction of Sasuke's voice.

He froze when he seen him,and his nose started to bleed.

Naruto,had Sasuke on the ground(neither had cloths on),Sasuke's chest was on the ground,Naruto had both of Sasuke's hands pinned behind his back with one of his hands.

Naruto,was thrusting into Sasuke's entrance,will stroking Sasuke's hard shaft,with his free hand,timeing it perfectly with his thrusting.

Lee was frozen,he just stared at them,while his pants kept geting tighter and tighter.

Sasuke screamed Naruto's name when he finally reached his climax,which Naruto follwed and screamed Sasuke's name as he reached his.

Naruto collapsed ontop of Sasuke,and thats when Sasuke noticed Lee watching them a few feet away,with a hard on,and his nose bleeding.

"Holy shit! It's Lee!"Sasuke screamed.That brought Lee back to reality,so he quickly turned around and turned red all over with embarrassment.

"I am s,so,sorry."Lee stuttered."I,I,was l,looking for Gaara.H,Have either of you s,seen him?"Lee managed to get out.

"No we havent Lee."Sasuke replied."Oh,ok then."Lee took off and left real quick.

(gaara pov)

He heard something rustle in the bushes,Gaara stood up and went on his guard.

He lashed out with some of his sand,and earned a yelp from who ever was hiding.He used his sand and draged the person out in the open.

(lee pov)

Lee was walking around one minute,and the next thing he knew,he was geting hit in his leg,and then he was being draged across the ground.

"Lee,is that you?"Lee looked up and seen Gaara standing a few feet away.It was then that Lee looked down at his leg and found that it was Gaara's sand that had hit him and draged him.

"Hello Gaara.Can you release me?"Gaara didnt say or do anything for a brief moment,then he released his sand from Lee.

"I'm sorry about that Lee.If i had known it was you,i wouldnt have done it."

"Dont worry about."An awkward silence fell over the both of them.Gaara spoke first.

"So Lee,why were you sneaking around in the bush's?"He looked down at Lee's crotch and then back at his face,his cheecks slightly pink.

Lee had followed his gaze,and once again turned around,and blushed."Um..long story.I wasnt sneaking around,i was looking for you."

Gaara's ears pircked up when he heard this."Well i was looking for you earlier to."

"You were?What for?"Lee asked still turned around(back towards gaara).

"You tell me why you were looking for me,then i'll tell you my reason for seeking you out."

"Ok,well you see,i wanted to tell you that...i..i..."Lee took a deep breath,"I love you Gaara."

Silence.Lee was just about ready to turn around when he felt a pair of hands come over his shoulder's,run down his chest,and wrap around his waist.

Then he felt someone's warm breath at the nape of his neck."Lee,i love you to."Gaara whispered in his ear,then he lightly nipped at Lee's earlobe.

Gaara turned Lee around to face him,then he pulled him in close and gently brought his lips to Lee's.

Lee was surpried at first,but he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.Gaara gently ran his tongue over Lee's bottem lip,asking to enter.

Lee opened his mouth,and Gaara sliped his tongue in,leting it dance around Lee's mouth,exploring everything.This caused Lee to let out a deep heated moan.

'Gaara's tongue feels so wonderfully rough and soft at the same time.'Lee thought as their tongues intertwined together.

This time it was Gaara who let out a moan.

Lee bit down on Gaara's tongue,leting him know that he needed air.

They parted,both panting.Gaara laid Lee down on the grass,and begain takeing off Lee's cloths.

"Gaara."Lee started to protest,but Gaara put two finger's against Lee's lips,and whispered,"Shhh.It'l be alright.I promise.You can trust me."Lee nodded and Gaara grined.

Lee leaned back and moaned softly,as Gaara begain to lightly nip at his neck.

Gaara begain trailing his tongue down Lee's body,stoping at his nipple to suck and bite at it.He did the same thing to other nipple.

Gaara pulled back and took his cloths off,then went back to kissing Lee's chest.He was rewarded with even more moans of pleasure,comeing from the boy under him.

Gaara moved down to Lee's now hard ereaction.He slowly ran his tongue over the slit,licking off the pre-cum.

Lee moaned and dug his nails into the grass,as he arched his himself upwards,trying to get Gaara to put his length in his(Gaara) mouth.

Gaara,felt him do this,so he put his hands on Lee's hips,and held him down.Gaara grined,and then put Lee's length in his mouth.

Lee screamed in pleasure.Gaara slowly bobed his head up and down.He swirled his tongue around Lee's cock,then moved his tongue up and down it.Lee moaned when Gaara deep throughted him and begain humming.

"Do...that...again."Lee demanded.Gaara did as he was told,and hummed again.

Gaara pulled back and looked at Lee's face."Why...did you...Stop?"Lee said between breaths.Gaara just grined,and begain grinding their erections's together.

Lee gasped,"Gaara...please...fuck me...now!"Gaara stoped and looked at him.

"Are you sure Lee?I wont lie to you,it will hurt,alot."

"I dont care.I trust you Gaara.I want you inside me.Will you please fuck me."Lee pleaded.

Gaara looked into Lee's pleading eyes,and he couldnt help but smile.

"If that is what you wish."Gaara whispered.

Gaara brought his hand to Lee's mouth,"suck."Gaara told him.Lee did as he was told.

When Gaara pulled his finger's out from Lee's mouth,they were dripping with saliva.Gaara draged Lee and made him lean against a tree(ok here is how they were posittined.Lee has his hands on the tree,his arms are stretched as far they could go.Gaara made him spread his legs,and wraped a hand around his waist.)

"This will hurt alittle."Gaara whispered in Lee's ear.He then put one finger in his entrence.Lee fidgeted at the slight discomfort.

Lee yelped out in pain,when Gaara inserted a second,and third finger.

Gaara did some stretchs to help loosen up Lee's entrance.Gaara frowned when he heard Lee whimper in pain.

He decided to give him some pleasure.So Gaara thrusted his finger's in and hit Lee's special spot.

When Gaara hit Lee's prostate,it made his vison go blurry,and he screamed out in pleasure."Again...hit that...spot again!"Lee cried out.

Gaara did,and once again Lee screamed."Oh god,Gaara FUCK ME!"Lee screamed the last two words.Gaara pulled his finger's out,and grabed Lee's hips.

"As you wish."Gaara slowly put the head of his cock at lee's entrance,and slowly pushed into Lee.

When he was half way in Lee,he paused then went fully in.Lee bit down on his bottom lip,because of the pain.Gaara didnt move,he wanted Lee to get use to his size.

When Lee begain to move alittle,Gaara took that as he was ready,so he begain to pump Lee,makeing sure he hit his special spot,makeing Lee moan.

"Gaara...UH...f-faster...MMM...harder."Lee tried to say between his moans of pleasure.Gaara grined and did as he was told,happy to pleasure them both.

Gaara,and Lee were unaware,of their vister,untill they heard someone's voice.

X

Sasuke,had walked up on them,and was just standing there,getting a hard on."Hey Sauke,did you fin-WOW! Gaara,and bushy brows?"

Gaara and Lee both turned their heads when they heard Naruto.Lee blushed,and Gaara grinned,when he seen Sasuke's hard on.

"UM...N-Naru"Lee was cut short when Gaara grabed his shaft and begain pumping in time with his thrusting.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto,and said person,took a step back when he seen the lustfull look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Ah...Sasuke."Naruto said weakly.Sasuke grabed Naruto's wrist,and begain to drag him threw the woods."Come on dope.I have a ragging hard on that wont go away."

X

Lee was getting closer to his climax.When he finally did reach it,Lee screamed Gaara's name as he released his seed all over the ground,and Gaara's hand.

Only seconds after Lee had cum,Gaara reached his climax,and called out Lee's name,then he bit down on Lee's shoulder,as he released his seed in Lee.

When he was finished,Gaara pulled out of Lee and collapsed on the ground,Lee followed laying down right beside Gaara.

They were both panting.Lee curled up to Gaara,who wraped his arms around him.Gaara kissed Lee's lips,while Lee fell asleep in Gaara's arms.

X

A/N:I hope you enjoyed the lemon.There will be one more chapter,and that one will also have another lemon in it.I will post it as soon as i get it written.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Sorry it took so long.But i'd get a part done and then my inspiration would leave me.I was about ready to tear my hair out over it.But here it is,finally finished.So here you are the final chapter.Hope you enjoy.Again sorry it took so long.

BELOVED

chapter 6

Gaara lifted his head.He slowly stood up,with out waking Lee.

"Alright.I know your there so come out and save me the trouble of having to drag you out."Gaara growled.

Gaara's cloths were tossed to him."Put them on."Some one ordered.Gaara put his cloths on,and his sand began to swirl around at the bottom of his feet.

"I would think twice before you try and attack me."The person steped into Gaara's line of view.

"Why shouldnt i?"Gaara snarled at the guy.This guy was tall,and had his eye brow pierced,with a red mohack.

He just grined and nodded his head in Lee's direction."My friend's hand just might slip."Gaara turned and faced Lee.

Gaara's eye's narowed."If you touch him i will kill you."Gaara threatened.

"Relax,it's you we are after not him.Charles will be good as long as you behave and do as we tell you."The guy with mohack said.

Gaara stared at Lee for a moment longer,then hung his head in defeat.'For give me Lee,but i dont want any thing to happen to you.'Gaara thought.

"Mike,i think he's going to behave,should i give it to him now?"(Mike is the one with the blue mohack,and Charles is the one by Lee,sorry but Their names are the only one's i could think off since i'm writing this at like 2am.)

"Ya,go ahead Charles."Gaara looked at Lee and Charles.He watched Charles pull out a syringe and inject some thing into Lee's neck.

"Dont worry.It's not poisen.He's only going to sleep untill morning is all.Now if you'll be a good boy and come over to me,we can temporarily bind your chakra and be off."Mike replied.

Gaara unwillingly went to him,and Mike binded his chakra,and then tied his hands behind his back.

All three of them left,and Gaara took one last look at his lover's sleeping form,leaveing traces of his sand behind.'Come find me Lee,follow the sand.'(i know what ya are thinking,how can he leave sand with no chakra?Well he did the show,so watch the show and dont argue with me ok? it's late and i'm tired)

(lee's pov)

It wasnt untill morning when Lee finally woke up with a splitting head ache.He groggily looked around.

"Gaara?."He whispered but couldnt see him.Then Lee seen that Gaara's cloths were go,and that there was a trail of sand leading away from the village.

He quickly got up and got dressed,thinking the worst.'Gaara must have been taken against his will,but there is no sign of a struggle.'Lee thought.Thats when he noticed the trail of sand.

Lee finished getting dressed,and with out thinking,followed the sand to his beloved Gaara.

(gaara's pov)

Gaara was forcefully thrown into a one roomed old shack.The room had a bed,a table,and a bathroom with a shower.The window was barred,as was the door.

A low growl escaped Gaara's throat."What do you want with me?"He asked the two who had brought him here.

"All will be revealed in time."Mike responded narrowing his eye's at Gaara.

Gaara just glared at Mike and Charles,untill they heard a very faint noise coming from outside.They diverted their attention to the door.

They heard it again,a little louder this time.(it was like a very soft thud,like some one slowly falling to the ground)

"Go see what is making all that noise Charles."Mike demanded.Charles walked outside,silently complaining to himself.

Mike started pacing the room muttering to himself."What the hell is taking him so long."Gaara just sat on the bed glaring at Mike.

"Mabye he took off."Gaara said.Mike stoped and stared at him with hard cold eyes."He wouldnt do that.Charles isnt like that."

"Then why dont you go and try and find him.It's not like i'm going any where any way."Gaara sneered.Then he laid back on the bed with both hands behind his head,and legs crossed at the ankles.

Mike gave him a dirty look."Fine i just might do that."He then went to the door,opened it and steped outside.

Gaara was startled out of the bed about five minutes later,when the door suddenly burst open,and he was surprised when he seen who it was,that had opened the door.

(lee's pov)

Lee traveled threw dense forist for miles.The sand finally came to a stop at what looked like an old abandoned shack.

Lee stoped and looked around.'There is only a few guards around.Well this seems to be the place that my Gaara is at.'Lee quickly took out the guards as quitly as he could manage.He let out a slow breath after the last one.

Lee was about to go inside,when he seen the door open.So he hide behind a tree to see who was exiting the shack.

"Stubid bastered.Why the hell is it me who has to allways go and see what the hell is happening."Lee listened to the guy who was looking around.

Once the guy's back was turned away from Lee,he came from behind the tree,and quickly,yet quitly took the guy out.

Lee then decided to go back behind the tree once again,and see if any one else was going to come out.Sure enough,about five mins later another guy came out.

"Fucking little ass.Charles were are you at?!"Once again,Lee waited untill the guy's back was turned before he attacked.

Yet again,Lee waited another five mins.This time when no one else came out,he went and bursted threw the door.

"L-Lee?Is that you?"Gaara stammered.He went and ran into his lover's arms."Oh Lee.I'm glade your here."Lee smiled and wraped his arms around Gaara.

"If it wasnt for your sand,i wouldn't have been able to fimd you,come on let's go home."Lee picked Gaara up,and carryed him out of the door.

Gaara looked around,and seen all the bodies."Did you take all of these guy's out?"

"Yes i did.I would do it a hundred time's over,just to save your life.You are my beloved one."Lee said as he stared down at his beloved Gaara.

A faint blush came over Gaara's face.Lee leaned down,and gently brushed his lips,against the other's.

Lee stoped,and looked behind them.'This should be far enough away.'He thought.

"Why did you stop Lee?"Gaara asked with a puzzled look on his face.Lee looked down and smiled.

He gently lowered Gaara down to the ground,and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.Gaara was a little surprised at first,but he closed his eye's and deepened the kiss.

Lee ran his tongue over Gaara's bottom lip,begging to enter.Gaara opened his mouth slitly,leting him in.

Lee did not hesitate,he entered and a battle for dominance begain,which Gaara ended up being the victor in the end.

When they pulled away panting,Lee begain to take Gaara's shirt off.Then he tossed it aside and smashed their lips together once again.

Gaara ran his hands up Lee's chest,then back down it.Before long,both Gaara and Lee had rid each-other of their clothing.

Lee looked into Gaara's eye's and grined.He started kissing down Gaara's jaw,towards his neck.

Gaara bit down on his lower lip,tyring not to let out a moan,as Lee licked,and nipped at the nape of his neck.Drawing blood,then licking it up.

The moan that Gaara was trying to suppress escaped,as Lee started grinding their hips together.Lee looked down and grined at his lover.

"Gaara,i love it when you moan like that."Gaara just looked at him and grinned.Before Lee even knew what had happened,Gaara had swiched positions,and was now on top of Lee.

Gaara bent down,and started trailing butterfly kisses,down Lee's neck,to his chest.He took a nipple in his mouth and begain to gentle suck on it,making Lee moan loudly.

Gaara smirked and moved to the other neglected nipple,biting down on it softy this time.Lee gasped,Gaara grined,and starting kissing down Lee's stomach.

When he came to Lee's hard on,he just lightly brushed the head with his lips,then licked at the precum,making Lee scream.

"G-Gaara,P-Please."Gaara looked up and grined,when he heard Lee begging."Please what?"He teased.

Lee was about to speak again,but thats when Gaara had decided to take him in fully,deep throating him.Lee bucked his hips,but Gaara,put his hands on Lee's hips,and held him still.

He ran his tongue up and down Lee's shaft,earning moans of pleasure from the other boy.Gaara,started humming,a little toon while still deep throating Lee.Said boy screamed,and arched his back up wanting more.

Gaara pulled away,which made Lee whimper in protest."Why...did...you...stop?"He tryed to say.Gaara just looked at him,and smiled."I want you to cum with me Lee."

They stared into echother's eyes for a momment,before Lee grabed Gaara's hand,and put three finger's in his mouth and begain to suck on them.

When they were completly coated and dripping with his saliva,Lee brought Gaara's hand to his entrence,and nodded.Gaara,also nodded and stuck one finger in after another,streching Lee's muscle's.

Lee closed his eye's and gritted his teeth,waiting for that familiar pleasure.Gaara wasted no time,in finding Lee's favrite spot.He found it,hit it,and had Lee seeing stars.

Gaara hit Lee's prostet a few more time's before taking his finger's out,and placing his pulsing erection at his enternce.

Gaara slowly inched his way inside his lover,pausing a few times to let him adjust.

When Gaara was fully inside,he stoped, but Lee yelled at him."Get moving NOW!"Gaara did,and slowly begain moving in and out.

"Uh..so..tight.."Gaara said.Lee,geting tired of his slowness,put his hands on Gaara's chest,and pushed him down on the ground,while Lee followed.

Lee was now straddling Gaara,who gave him a confused look,which quickly disappered when Lee stared danceing on Gaara's cock.

"You...uh...were...mmm...going to...ah...slow."Lee had tryed to tell him between pleasure able screams.

Gaara sat up and begain thrusting into Lee hard and fast.Gaara grabbed Lee's once again hardened shaft,and begain pumping in time with his thrusting.

Lee screamed Gaara's name when he came an to both of their stomachs.Gaara came right after,calling Lee's name.

They both collapsed next to echother.Lee snuggled up next to who Gaara,who in return,wraped his arms around the other boy.

Some of Gaara's sand begain to surround them,leaving only the top uncovered,so they were able to look at the star's.

"Gaara,i love you.You are my beloved one."Lee said into Gaara's chest.

Gaara smiled."I love you to Lee,you are also my beloved one."Gaara kissed Lee on top of his head.Then he just watched the sleeping form of his beloved Lee all night long.

A/N:Well i hope you all enjoyed it.Thank to every one who has read it.


End file.
